Jex
"Pakera, if we don't make it out of here alive, I want you to know that I love you" '' ''"Really" '' ''"Nah!!!!!! You fell for ......... HOLY KARZANI!!!!"'' - Jex talking to Pakera' Jex is an Onu-Matoran. He is now with Lome. History Jex was originally a Tehktranuian miner. After several years of the trade, he finally gained enough widgets and moved to the Energy Field Settlement. Once there he purchased an apartment on the west-side, facing the coast. He then got a job as a machine operator at a Power Core. He worked alongside a matoran of magnetism, and the two became good friends. Jex worked with enthusiasm and vigour was was credited as such, but his co-worker however was rather incompetent. He would often fail tasks and would not maintain the equipment efficiently enough. When things did go wrong, and their boss had to get involved, Jex would often stand in and take the rap, to save his friends job. After all, he was known for his high standard of work. After various separate incidents, Jex was slowly getting less and less recognition for his work, and soon Jex began to dislike his co-worker and tension grew between the two. Jex continued to maintain his high standard of work, but when his companion screwed up, he'd let him take the blame. His co-worker was placed on probation for his inefficiency. This angered him, and he purposely damaged much of the machinery and cables and accused Jex of the destruction. Jex was later laid-off for the incident. Jex, some days later after the incident, was heading to the coast of the Energy Fields to catch a Watercraft to the City to file for unemployment, as the MVT highways to the mainland were at rush-hour. He passed Jessaco's apartment building and witnessed a collaspe through the window, and proceeded to investigate. He found the body and removed the mask as a sign of respect. He went to place it on a statue, when it latched itself onto his face. He struggled to remove it but failed. He was stopped by a KMES officer for being at the scene, and under the control of the Jaxok, tackled the officer. He then proceeded to killing him and then two Ga-matoran joggers. He noticed that power had been cut before continuing with his rampage. The Jaxok lifted him into the air and he began creating havoc on highway until he reached the City. Once there he continued to cause mayhem until he was attacked by the Red Dragons. The mask, longing for its original host, left Jex and he was left helpless. During the rising of Tehktra Nui, he and Pakera met in the chaos and the two found shelter in an underground bunker. more coming soon Abilities and Traits Being an Onu-matoran, Jex has the inaccessible elemental power of Earth Jex was usually a cheerful matoran, willing to help out his own kind. He was always enthusiastic about his work but he did however get annoyed when his achievements went un-recognised. During the brief time Jex bore the Jaxok, his feelings of non-recognition were purged to an extreme level, to the point where he attempted to conquer the city of Tehktra Nui with force. The mask, however, abandoned Jex as a host as he did not have strong negative emotions as it previous user, Katron. Mask and Tools Jex bore a powerless noble huna, and briefly the kanohi Jaxok. It is unknown what tools he possessed. Trivia *He was created an introducted into the storyline by Makuta Kaper. *His model was created by Ids5621. *Though his model suggests that he is rebuilt, he actually isn't. Appearances *Tales of Time (First Appearence) *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Matoran Adventures *Running From Death Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Category:MOCS not built by Ids